User blog:Raymond1608/Mobile Legend's Fan-Unit: Moon Elf Estes
Introduction Hi, my name is Raymond and I was a fan of making this Fan-Made unit! I think I just played Mobile Legend too much till it hits me on the head about "hey, why I don't make the unit itself into BF, and let's see if people really like it!" and etc (forgive me, I have a lot of thoughts when I'm making this). Anyway, the first one is none other than my very own likable hero (possibly the fav since I can only use him) and support for the others, Estes! Hope you will like and love it as much as I do (it's not like I'm asking it A.K.A forcing it, you can hate if you want but keep out the bad language or I will report you). Background *Master in Healing Magic *Light Elemental *Elves Race & White Eyes 7★ Estes= Moon Elf Estes The elven king who was unique and benevolent at the same time. During his birth in the mythical place of Emerald Woodland, he was destined to be a king of elven, he was born from the Tree of Life. During the second plane war, Estes was badly hurt and forced to sleep in the Emerald Woodland. In this time, where he went for a long slumber sleep, a strange portal appeared near him and suck him out into another planet. Long sleep awakens him as he found himself in the middle of nowhere, he doesn't recognize a thing in here but one thing for sure, he was immediately found himself in the middle of the war. As he watched the fight, soldiers near that area were badly hurt and without no further ado, he pushed himself in and heal each one of them. Even though he didn't know where he is, he still acted as a benevolent elven around the people that he didn't know and helped them all. |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Holy Scripture One of the oldest relics in Elven History, it contains many secret stories that only a selected members of Elven Royal bloodline know. According to the scripture itself, the one who can only see it might be the selected member, but to hold only a true king of Elven that can even touch it. It was noted too that the scripture was made directly by the Tree of Life thus it has a regenerative power to whoever the ones holding it. Regeneration Type: 30% Boost to HP and REC, Probable Heal Damage has taken, Gradually Heal per turns, Negates Critical and Elemental Damage, Add Light Barrier on BB/SBB & Probable resist 1 K.O. attack *''20% chance to heal 20% - 25% damage taken, 3000 - 4000 HP Heal + 10% REC, 4000 HP of Light Barrier, 60% chance against 1 K.O. attack.'' Statistic Units: 7★ Estes: Moon Elf Estes Skills 7★ Estes: Moon Elf Estes Leader Skill: Light of the Moon 60% Boost to HP, DEF and REC, Gradually Heal HP per turns, Heal HP during Spark, Boost BB Gauge Fill Rate & OD Fill Rate. *''1200 - 1500 HP + 10% REC, 500 - 1000 HP Heal during Spark, 50% Boost to BB Gauge and 20% Boost to OD Gauge Rates'' Extra Skill: The Code of Moon Elves Add Removes All Status Ailments and Negates All Ailments on BB/SBB for 3 turns when Holy Cripture is equipped & 10% Light and Dark Damage Reduction. Brave Burst: Moonlight Immersion Greatly Heal HP instantly and Gradually for 3 turns, Gradually Boost BB Gauge and when damage taken for 3 turns & Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate for 3 turns. *''4000 - 4500 HP + 40% REC, 3500 - 4000 HP + 10% per turns, 10 BC Fill per turns, 4 - 7 BC fill when attacked, 20% Boost to OD Gauge fill rates'' Super Brave Burst: Domain of Moon Goddess 20 powerful Light attack on all foes and 20 powerful Light attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Add 2 turns probable ATK and DEF Reduction effect to all allies for 3 turns, Boost BB Gauge and OD Gauge instantly & Hugely Boost Max HP. *''300% + 400% HP/Base Max HP, 20% chance to reduce 30% ATK and DEF, 10 BC Fill Instantly and 10% OD Fill Instantly, 25% Boost to Max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Blessing of The Moon Goddess Enormously Heal HP and Heal Damage taken for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB Gauge when attacked and OD Gauge Fill Rates for 3 turns, Hugely Probable resist 1 K.O. attack & 75% Damage Reduction for 3 turns. *''100% Heal Damage Taken, 50 BC fill when attacked, 50% OD Gauge Fill Rates, 80% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Category:Blog posts